This invention generally relates to electrically controlled cameras, and more particulary to a manual setting device for such cameras which permits easy and rapid setting of a shutter speed value while viewing an object to be photographed through the camera viewfinder.
Recently, a number of cameras have been developed wherein the shutter speed is electrically controlled automatically in response to a metered brightness value B.sub.V and preset film sensitivity value S.sub.V according to the APEX equation. In the shutter preferred system ES, the shutter value T.sub.V is preset and the aperture value A.sub.V is computed. Either type of system is typically provided with a manual operation made. In the manual operation of these electrically controlled cameras, a switching knob or ring is turned to cause the index to coincide with the desired shutter speed value T.sub.V. Thus, in the manual mode of operation, these electrically controlled cameras are similar in operation to conventional mechanically controlled cameras. Even though the shutter speed value is displayed in the camera's viewfinder, it is nevertheless difficult to turn the knob or ring while viewing the object to be photographed through the camera viewfinder.